Sirius and Remus moments
by sajublack
Summary: Just a bunch of Sirius and Remus moments MAJOR SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**HOW IT STARTED AGAIN**

Hearing the words "Lie low at Lupin's for a while" was like having all of Sirius' Christmas' come at once. After Sirius escaped the clutches of the Ministry yet again at the end of Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore told both Sirius and Lupin that they could not be in contact with each other. It took a lot of convincing to make sure Lupin did not in trouble for being there.

So in order to make sure nothing happened, they had no contact what so ever. However, hearing Dumbledore himself actually telling Sirius to go there was awesome.

Sirius transformed into his animagus form and he set off at a run towards Remus' house.

His black dog eyes set upon the house that gave shelter and solace to his Remus. Still in dog form, he ran into the house and bounded up the stairs. Surprisingly he had not made even the slightest sound because Remus had not awoken.

Sirius nudged the door open with his nose and slowly walked over to his bed and jumped up onto it. He nuzzled his wet doggie nose against Remus' cheek. Remus rolled over but did not wake.

"Ah Remus you were always difficult to wake up" Sirius chuckled to himself. With that, he gracefully turned back into his human self. Still on hands and knees, Sirius moved closer to Remus. He stopped for a second, looking at Remus dressed in his muggle jeans and button up shirt. Although he appeared much older than he was due to unfair hardship he had to endure, Remus was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Smiling to himself, he bent down and placed a kiss on Remus' lips. This time a sweet smile danced at the corner of his lips and his eyes opened.

"Good morning" Sirius said playfully while tracing his hand slowly down Remus' face, across his jaw and over his lips.

"I'm dreaming aren't I? As soon as I touch your face you'll disappear," Remus replied with so much sadness and loneliness that made Sirius' heart ache.

"No dream. Just reality. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Sirius told him as he moved closer.

"But…" Remus went to say

"Shhh, we can talk all we like later. Right now I want to do what Ive been denied for so long, what we'vebeen denied" Sirius said interrupting Remus.

Sirius moved closer to Remus, placed both hands on either side of Remus' face, and kissed him. It was the same feeling as when he first kissed Remus. The room was spinning but neither of them fell off, his head was light and he felt like was floating on a cloud.

"I've missed you Padfoot" Remus said

"I've missed you too Moony" Sirius replied, his lips still against Remus'.

Sirius' hands reached the top button of Remus' muggle shirt and slowly started undoing each button. Remus always took a long time to relax, he was always afraid someone was going to catch them.

As all the buttons were undone, Sirius thru the shirt onto the floor and took his shabby looking robes off. All Remus was able to do was stare at Sirius' body. Even the 12 years in Azkaban did not change the tone of his muscles, although he was paler and skinnier.

"What? Something wrong?" Sirius asked seeing Remus looking at him.

"Nope everything looks just right from where I'm sitting" Remus replied smiling at the growing member between Sirius' legs. That was all the encouragement Sirius needed.

Climbing back onto the bed he slowly pushed Remus onto his back and started trailing kisses down his body. Starting at Moony's jaw, down his neck and stopped at Remus' exposed nipples, sucking each one in turn and getting the right response from Remus.

"You always did know what I liked" Remus said between the groans.  
"You are sometimes easy to please' chuckled Sirius his lips still on his nipples. Sirius continued his assault on Remus' nipples and he received more moans of pleasure from Remus. Moving away from his nipples that had become hard from Sirius' touch, Sirius made his way further down and stopped at his belly button. Remus started to laugh, he was always ticklish.

"Last time" Sirius started to say "You were getting used to the tickling sensation, now you're more squeamish than ever" Sirius continued.

"Well it's been a long time…" Remus started say. Sirius raised his head and smiled.  
"Well I'm back now and we'll have to start all over again" Sirius said winking at him.  
"I can live with that" Remus replied.

Sirius than moved further down and he heard Remus gasps from the feeling of complete pleasure he was receiving, one he hadn't felt in a long time.  
"Oh my" Remus said. Sirius' mind was locked on one thought, that was getting Remus' body to respond to his touch again, and as he noticed, that would not take long.

With Sirius being satisfied at the attempt he slide back up Remus' body and kissed him. He gently lifted Remus' legs over his shoulders and slowly entered. Feeling no need to rush anything, Sirius took his time, always keeping his eyes on Remus. Remus' eyes however, had rolled up into his head with the amount of bliss he was feeling. It seemed he had died and gone to heaven. The room began to spin again as both men came. As the climax subsided, Sirius collapsed and rested his head against Remus' chest.

Covered in sweat and feeling giddy, they both caught their breaths. Lying down, Sirius curled his body and pulled Remus into him. Remus' eyes were closed, but he could see the smile that was as plain as day on his beautiful lips. Remus nuzzled his face against Sirius' neck and kissed him lightly. Sirius' mind was running a mile, his hands tracing circles lazily around his back.

"This is new, I know every inch of you Remus, memorized every scar, crook, crease, muscle and pleasure point but this is new" Sirius said referring to the scar about 8cm's on Remus' back.

"Yeah got into a scuffle with some people. Knives and wands, usual sorta garb" Remus replied moving his lips away from Sirius' neck and looked into his eyes. Seeing the look on his face he quickly said "Nothing to worry about, they ended up worse than me".

They both started to drift off to sleep, legs entwined with each other's and both bodies curled up against each other.

"It's been way too long Padfoot. Don't leave me again" Remus said

"I know. But we have all the time in the world now. I won't leave you again" Sirius replied. Kissing him gently they both went to sleep dreaming of their future together.


	2. Yet another Moment

**YET ANOTHER SIRIUS AND REMUS MOMENT**

Sirius awoke with a start. He had a sneaking suspicion they were not alone. He did not want to alarm Remus because he looked so happy, so peaceful. He moved Remus' arms from his waist and slid his own arm out from underneath Remus' head.

_Who could be here? _Sirius thought to himself. No one knew that Sirius was coming to Remus' place except for the ones in the hospital. It could not be Harry because he had no idea where Remus lived and he would not come out here anyway, he is not that stupid. At once Sirius leapt of the bed quickly, grabbed his boxers off the floor, and looked at the window.

"Come on Padfoot, your going crazy" Sirius told himself in a hushed voice. However, he could not shake that awful feeling they were not alone. He decided he had to wake Remus. He is unsure about this house and the hidey-holes, so Remus should be awake.

"Remus, wake up" Sirius said shaking Remus lightly. Remus did not wake up. "Oh this is no time for you to be hard to wake up" Sirius continued shaking him.

CLUNK!

Sirius stopped trying to wake Remus up and stared at the door praying it would not open.

CLUNK!

The noise was coming up the stairs.

"REMUS! Wake up you prat" Sirius said a little louder. Remus' eyes opened and for a moment he smiled, but seeing the look on Sirius' face, it quickly left.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. Sirius did not say a word; he put his hand over his mouth and looked at the door.

CLUNK!

Remus got up and put his own boxers on and both grabbed their wands.

"Sirius hide, if anyone sees you your in trouble" Remus said pleading with Sirius. "You're not getting in trouble for me. Be Padfoot if you must but hide" Remus continued more urgently.

"Fine" Sirius said transforming into Padfoot. Remus headed for the door but Padfoot grabbed the hem of his boxers with his mouth to stop him.

"Ive got to see who it is; I don't want to be ambushed. It's ok Padfoot let me go" Remus said batting Sirius on the nose.

CLUNK!

The noise was right outside the door. And in one great sudden movement, the door burst open.

"Expelliarmus" The voice yelled and Remus' wand flew out of his hand.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Remus asked standing in front of Padfoot.

"Lupin its you, sorry about that I heard another voice up here" the voice said "How bout some light and your wand back" he continued. The lights flicked on and Remus finally saw whom the voice belonged to.

"Oh its you Mad eye" Remus said letting out a sigh of relief and his facial features relaxing.

"Nice dog, what's his name?" Mad eye jested, "Wouldn't be Padfoot by any chance would it?" he continued. The big black dog smiled a doggy smile and transformed back into Sirius.

"Hey mad eye, scared the crap out of me" Sirius said laughing and shaking mad eye's hand.

"Yes well being asleep does make things rather complicated" mad eye replied. Remus and Sirius looked at each other uncertainly no knowing who knew.

"Dumbledore told me. He thought I might find you in a certain, ah, position" Mad eye continued, trying hard to stifle the desire to laugh.

"Harry didn't hear did he?" Sirius asked, his face going white. Remus looked at Sirius surprisingly.

"No he wasn't around. Arthur and Molly know though" Mad eye answered "I'm just passing thru, thought I'd stop for a break before heading on" Mad Eye continued, not wanting to cause any more awkwardness that he'd already caused. He knew there was something odd going on by the look on Remus' face.

_Why had Sirius not told Harry? Was he ashamed to tell him? He had all year to tell him _Remus thought to himself.

"No worries mad eye, I'll put the kettle on and you can fill us in on what's happening" Remus said not looking at Sirius and making his way out of the room. Next to Sirius, Harry was the most important thing in Remus' life, and in Sirius' life and he had not told him.

Mad eye drank his tea, filled them in on their plan to re establish head quarters somewhere (this is when Sirius offered them Grimmuald place) and then headed on to find the others. All that was left was Remus and Sirius standing in their boxers still, in the kitchen, which was full of silence. Remus did not want to say anything to Sirius in case he knew he was upset, right now was not the time. And Sirius, he was thinking bout Harry. Harry was not going to be told anything and he worse yet, he had to stay with those awful Dursleys for a whole month before he could come to him.

"That's unfair, I can't do anything and now they aren't even filling Harry in on, well anything" Sirius blurted out startling Remus. "It's going to drive him nuts not knowing anything" Sirius continued

"Wont be the only thing Harry doesn't know" Remus retorted, his whole intention was for Sirius to not here it.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked a little shocked. He thought Remus would have been supportive and offer to speak to Dumbledore about the situation.

"Oh nothing, Harry will be fine, he always has been" Remus said sighing and heading in the opposite direction that Sirius was in.

"No, there's obviously something on your mind Lupin. Tell me" Sirius spat back. Remus knew Sirius was mad; he only ever used his last name when he was mad. He either called him Remus and Moony or some other pet name. The creases in Remus' face grew deeper and he sighed, trying to think of the right words to say without angering Sirius any further, he knew more than anyone what Sirius was like when he was frustrated, sometimes it was a good frustration sometimes it was bad. Remus turned around to look at Sirius and saw him standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame. He always looked so sexy when he was angry the fire in his eyes sparking madly and to add to this, he was still in his boxers. Remus started to smile but knew he had to say something.

"I… we shouldn't worry about it now. We've got things to do and get ready to go see Dumbledore" was all Remus said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Moony, the only time you never told me things was either when you knew it'd be awkward for both of us, or I was in Azkaban" Sirius said, shuddering lightly at the thought of that horrid place and being away from his Remus for so long. "You told me everything, why is now so different" Sirius continued, realizing that Remus was clearly upset and he did not want to make things worse. Right now, all Sirius had was Remus.

"We weren't in so much trouble then and you…" Remus said pointing to Sirius "weren't so angry", He continued.

"Remus John Lupin just talk to me. I want to know what is going on. I do have some ways of finding out however" Sirius said forming a smile on his lips. He walked closer to Remus and then cupped his face in his hands. Remus knew he had to tell him.

"Why haven't you told Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

"Told Harry what?" Sirius replied slightly confused.  
"About us. You and me, why doesn't he know?" Remus went on still not looking at Sirius. Sirius did not know how to answer this, he did not want to talk about it right now but he saw how Remus was upset by it and figured he should probably give him an answer.

"I don't know why. So many things where happening and to tell Harry would've just made me miss you more" Sirius answered, placing 1 finger under Remus' chin and lifting his gaze up to his eyes. Remus looked so vulnerable, something Sirius had never noticed before. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart and just hugged Remus into him, running his fingers thru his hair. "It wasn't something I had decided to not tell him" Sirius continued expecting Remus to pull away and yell but instead Remus hugged him back.

"Will you tell him?" Remus asked circling a finger over Sirius' nipple.

"Yes as soon as I see him I will" Sirius said thru the quiet moans. Remus now had his lips over his nipple and was sucking, gently at first but then with more force.

BANG

"Ouch!" Sirius yelled. Remus had bit down hard, when he heard the noise. He rubbed his nipple and stared at Remus. "I don't mind a bit of biting you know that but man that hurt" Sirius continued. Remus was not paying any attention; he was walking over to the window where the noise had come from.

"It's an owl. A very tiny one at that" Remus said slightly amused.   
"Where?" Sirius asked coming over to the window. "That's the one I gave Ron after his rat wasn't his rat anymore" Sirius continued. Remus opened the window and the little owl flew inside flying around crazily. Remus grabbed the owl and gave Sirius the addressed letter.

"Dear Padfoot" Sirius read. "Hope your ok. Say hi to Professor Lupin for me. Going back to the muggles again, do not really want to. Why can't I come with you? Dumbledore says he has his reasons, suppose we should trust him aye. I hope your ok and don't worry about me I'll be ok and I'll see you soon I hope.

From Harry"

_Oh Harry, I would love to come and get you but I can't, _Sirius thought.

Remus walked up behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You ok babe?" Remus asked tenderly.

"Yeah I'm ok. The sooner we are back with Harry and the rest I'll be much better" Sirius replied lacing his fingers thru Remus' that were still around his waist.

"Anything I can do in the meantime to help?" Remus asked his lips against Sirius' back.

"I can think of a few things" Sirius replied turning around. He kissed Remus. He was the sweetest person and he knew exactly how to make him feel better, just one kiss, one touch of his fingers against him was enough to make Sirius the happiest man alive. They still had some time left so the decided to go back to bed and do some more body exploring.

In an entanglement of limbs, they had the most passionate sex that they had, had in ages.


	3. Before they leave

**JUST BEFORE THEY LEAVE FOR GRIMMAULD PLACE**

The rain beat down heavily on the roof and windows of Remus' little cottage. He could tell that Sirius was asleep even though he had his back to him by the way his ribs and shoulders up and down in peaceful easy movements. In one of the many times Sirius tossed and turned, he managed to kick the blanket off himself. But before Remus covered him up, he studied his boxer-wearing friend…well he wasn't sure if he was his boyfriend, lover or friend. Everyone bone and muscle was clearly outlined ever since he was in Azkaban, his hair hung down past his shoulders and had the occasional curl in it. Many years ago Remus knew everything about Sirius' body, what tuned him on, where to tickle him, every muscle and every scar but after so many years he seemed like a mystery again, one he hoped he'd have the chance to unravel again. With a heavy sigh, Remus got up of the bed quietly, grabbed the blanket off the floor and covered Sirius back up. He stared intently at Sirius' face, his eyes were closed but he knew even if they were, open he wouldn't looking at the Sirius Remus always knew. He would be looking at the hollow, sullen Azkaban Sirius and he could only pray that the real Sirius was underneath, somewhere waiting to come back. He turned to walk away when a bony hand grabbed his own.

"Remus?" Sirius said his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you, I just didn't want you to get cold" Remus replied.

"You ok?" Sirius asked.

"Just fine" Remus said weakly smiling "Can't sleep that's all" he added.

"Tossing and turning am I?" Sirius asked "Sorry" he added when he saw Remus nodding.

"That's not why I can't sleep" Remus told him as he brushed a stray bit of hair off Sirius face.

"What's wrong?" Sirius inquired "you can talk to me you know" he finished.

"You know the Order's being reformed , you and I wont really see each other much and well I'm sure it's going to awkward for those who know about us. I'm just saying that we" Remus told him pointing to Sirius and himself "Won't be very practical" he finished. Sirius sighed and pulled Remus onto his lap.

"Listen here you" Sirius told him, there was nowhere else for Remus to look except into Sirius' eyes. "I know you'll be busier than me and I'm going to be stuck in that house but I lost you once and I'm not going to loose you again" He finished kissing Remus gently on his nose. "And as for everyone else, they can just sod off. You are my boyfriend and I love you" he added. There is was that defiant, sexy, mischievous rebel that was Sirius. At that point, Remus knew that he'd find the other Sirius again.

"What if Harry doesn't like it?" Remus asked.

"Oh please, he's James' son he'll be fine with it" Sirius told him. "Now come back to bed we have an early day tomorrow" he added. Remus slid off Sirius' lap and then curled his body around Sirius'.

"I know things are different but my love for you isn't" Sirius told him as he pulled him closer.

The rain continued long into the night but neither of them noticed because they both had fallen into a deep sleep.

The sun had started to rise and Sirius was awake to watch it. Ever since his escape he had loved to watch the sunrise and fall, a blessing he had missed being in Azkaban. He turned his to watch the sunrise over Remus' face. That face that kept Sirius sane helped him every time he needed the strength to transform into Padfoot. As the sun hit Remus' eyes, they slowly opened and squinted at the sun.

"I've been meaning to get that fixed" Remus told him sleepily.

"It's lovely to watch the sunrise" Sirius told him.

"We should probably get up and head to Grimmuald Place" Remus said as he yawned "they'll be there soon" he added when the yawn was over.

"Why cant I just tell Dumbledore where it is and he can do whatever the hell he likes, then you and I can stay here forever" Sirius pouting slightly.

"Oh you look so darn cute doing that. Come here" Sirius told him as he opened his arms. Sirius got up off the chair and went to Remus. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and then kissed him.

"Because I will most likely be commissioned for some assignments like last time and you'll have Harry there. Besides you need somewhere safer you can hide, we don't want the Ministry finding you" Remus told him.

"Hmph, fine" Sirius replied "I'll only go if you have a shower with me this morning" Sirius added.

"I'd love to" Remus told and they headed to the shower hand in hand. They were half an hour late in meeting with the Order.


	4. That Night

**THAT NIGHT **

It was the early hours of Sunday morning and Sirius was lying awake, on the floor. He fell out of his bed as he wrestled, earlier that night, with an imaginary attacker. He had hit the floor with a thud, loud enough to wake up the whole house, except there was no one else in the house. He hadn't bothered to get up off all the because there was no reason, yes the ground was uncomfortable but it was cool against his half naked body and there was no one he had to explain to, as to why, he was on the floor. So he reached up onto the bed from the floor, to find a pillow, when a voice stopped his movements.

"What in the world are you doing on the floor?" it asked.

"You aren't supposed to be here Remus" Sirius said, his hand resting limply on the bed. He recognized the voice immediately; he didn't even have to see his face.

"Well I'd say it was nice to see you, but well I can't see you" Remus said, laughing.

"Thought it'd be a nice change to sleep on the floor" Sirius replied.

"Well that seems reasonable" Remus said and Sirius felt him slowly crawl across the bed, so his face was leaning over the edge of the bed, looking down at him.

"Hi" Sirius said quietly, smiling up at him. "Glad you're here" He added.

"Even thought the both of us will get busted, if they find out I'm here?" Remus asked.

"They can all just sod off; I don't care what they say. I missed you" Sirius told him. Sirius had never felt so much like a little kid, lost and in need of assurance, ever in his life, not even when he was a little kid. But now as he looked up into the eyes of Remus, that's exactly how he felt, like a lost little kid.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, his smile vanishing.

"I hate being here along, I hate when you leave me" Sirius began saying "I can't sleep when your not here and if I do sleep, I have bad dreams" He went on. It wasn't like Sirius to reveal everything, so easily to anyone but right now he couldn't stop it. None of them said a word, they just stared intently into each others eyes.

"So how long are you staying for this time?" Sirius asked, finally breaking the silence between them. While Remus was thinking of a response, Sirius took in each feature of Remus' face. He had beautiful green eyes, that were flecked with brown, a smile that could show you just how much he cared and sandy brown hair, that had way to much grey in it for someone of his age. Remus was also much wiser and patient then Sirius could ever be. Maybe that's why they fit so well together, because they were the missing aspects of each other.

"Not sure, maybe just a few hours" Remus replied, wishing he could say he was staying forever. And with that answer, Sirius grabbed Remus and yanked him off the bed, onto the floor. Remus groaned as he landed on top of Sirius, causing utter discomfort for both men. "We aren't flexible teenagers anymore" Remus said, laughing as he shifted himself to a much more comfortable position, his hips sliding over Sirius'. Sirius groaned as their groins connected with each other. He hadn't had this much closeness to Remus in a long time and he had missed it.

"Can we…"Remus started to say but Sirius stopped him, by kissing him.

"Here is just fine" Sirius whispered, while moving his hair away from his ear and sucking his lobe into his mouth. Remus groaned, his penisgrow harder against his jeans. In an awkward movement, Sirius had turned Remus onto his back, while he straddled him.

"Well it's good to see you can still do that" Remus told him.

"I can still do a lot more than that" Sirius replied slyly as he slowly started placing kisses across his jaw, down his neck, nibbling softly at the flesh there, as his hands undid Remus' shirt. He moved down Remus' body, stopping at his bared nipples. Sucking on in gently at first, into his mouth while he his used his thumb and forefinger to rub and tweak the other nipple.

"Don't you think we're a little too old for teasing?" Remus asked, through his moans.

"Never too old for anything" Sirius replied, his lips still against his skin. He trailed his tongue down Remus' body, over every little bump, feeling Remus shudder and quiver beneath him. He reached the point, just above his jeans, where he undid the button, then the zip, taking his jeans and underwear off in one swift movement. Sirius then went back up and stopped, just under his navel, his hand traveling down and stroking Remus, from tip to base. After a few moments, his mouth replaced his hand, now sucking from tip to base, picking up his base as the breaths became ragged and his moans became louder. He could feel one of Remus' hands lace through his hair, while the other one had grabbed into the blanket that was hanging over the bed.

"Oh merlin Sirius" Remus called as he came, arching his back off the floor. Sirius waited shuddering to stop, then kissed his way back Remus' body, flicking his tongue over a nipple as he passed, and then kissing Remus deeply.

"I missed you" Sirius whispered as he snuggled up to him.

"I missed you too" Remus replied "Now it's your turn to find out just how much, but on the bed" Remus went on, smiling as he helped Remus off the floor, kissing each other they fell onto the bed, in a tangle of limbs.

**A/N This story is from Sirius' point of view, that's why there wasn't many thoughts of Remus there, but chapter two will be from Remus' point of view. **


	5. That night 2

**THAT NIGHT**

**Remus' POV**

It was the early hours of Sunday morning and Remus had arrived at Grimmauld Place. He slowly opened the door and made his way up to Sirius' bed room. When he opened the door to his room, he didn't find Sirius in the bed, all he saw was Sirius bony, tattooed hand, reaching for something on the bed. He smiled to himself, and then wondered why he was on the floor.

"What in the world are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"You aren't supposed to be here Remus" Sirius said as Remus noticed his hand stop moving and just lay there.

"Well I'd say it was nice to see you, but well I can't see you" Remus said, laughing.

"Thought it'd be a nice change to sleep on the floor" Sirius replied.

"Well that seems reasonable" Remus said as he got onto the bed and then stuck his head over the edge, lying on his stomach, looking down at Sirius on the floor.

"Hi" Sirius said quietly, smiling up at him. "Glad you're here" He added.

"Even thought the both of us will get busted, if they find out I'm here?" Remus asked.

"They can all just sod off; I don't care what they say. I missed you" Sirius told him. Remus had never seen Sirius look so vulnerable in his life, not even when Severus Snape was talking about taking him to the Dementors, almost two years ago.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, his smile vanishing.

"I hate being here along, I hate when you leave me" Sirius began saying "I can't sleep when your not here and if I do sleep, I have bad dreams" He went on. Remus knew something was up, it was always a struggle to get feelings out of Sirius, he usually had to apply so big moves, just to get even the smallest piece of information out of him. None of them said a word, they just stared intently into each others eyes.

"So how long are you staying for this time?" Sirius asked, finally breaking the silence between them. Remus took his time to answer, he didn't want to upset him any further and he really just wanted to take in everything about Sirius. Like his grey eyes that were endless, that danced whenever he was laughing or thinking up some scheme. His lips looked so soft and they could light up his face, whenever he did smile, which lately wasn't often enough. He had black hair that used to be shorter, giving him that nice clean, handsome look, but now it hung past his shoulders, a few curls here and there. Sirius had the spirit of someone who shouldn't be locked away, he never cared much for details, he had the plans and Remus took care of the smaller details, Sirius had never had any patience but he was always made friends easily. That is probably why they fit together so well, because they filled in the missing aspects of each other.

"Not sure, maybe just a few hours" Remus replied, wishing he could say he was staying forever. And then, without warning Sirius grabbed Remus' hands and pulled him off the bed on top of him. Remus groaned as he landed on top of Sirius, causing utter discomfort for both men. "We aren't flexible teenagers anymore" Remus said, laughing as he shifted himself to a much more comfortable position, his hips sliding over Sirius'. He could hear Sirius moan, deep in his throat as their groins connected with each other. It had been a long time since he was this close to Sirius, and this alone with him as well and he had missed it.

"Can we…"Remus started to say but Sirius stopped him, by kissing him.

"Here is just fine" Sirius whispered, while moving his hair away from his ear and sucking his lobe into his mouth. Remus groaned again, this time in pleasure, as he felt his jeans become tighter. In an awkward movement, Sirius had managed to switch positions with Remus, so now Sirius was on top, straddling him.

"Well it's good to see you can still do that" Remus told him.

"I can still do a lot more than that" Sirius replied slyly as he slowly started placing kisses across his jaw, down his neck, nibbling softly at the flesh there, as his hands undid Remus' shirt. He moved down Remus' body, stopping at his bared nipples. Sucking on in gently at first, into his mouth while he his used his thumb and forefinger to rub and tweak the other nipple, while Remus mind was racing to the max.

"Don't you think we're a little too old for teasing?" Remus asked, through his moans.

"Never too old for anything" Sirius replied, his lips never leaving his skin. Remus felt Siriustrail his tongue down his body, over every little bump, while Remus began to shudder and quiver beneath him. Remus had to do nothing but sit there and enjoy the sensations that were coursing through his body. When Sirius reached the point, just above his jeans, he undid the button, then the zip, taking his jeans and underwear off in one swift movement. Remus made a sound of disappointment when Sirius came back up and stopped, just under his navel. But was happy when his hand traveled down, stroking Remus, from tip to base. The moment Remus had been waiting for came, when Sirius' mouth replaced his hand, now sucking from tip to base. Remus could feel the wonderful sensation building at the pit of his stomach, like always just before he came, and Sirius picked up his pace as the breaths became ragged and his moans became louder. Remus laced one of his hands through Sirius' hair, the other gripping the blanket that was hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Oh merlin Sirius" Remus called as he came, arching his back off the floor. When his shuddering had stopped, he felt Sirius kissing his way back up Remus' body, flicking his tongue over a nipple as he passed, and then kissing Remus deeply.

"I missed you" Sirius whispered as he snuggled up to him.

"I missed you too" Remus replied "Now it's your turn to find out just how much, but on the bed" Remus went on, smiling as he helped Remus off the floor, kissing each other they fell onto the bed, in a tangle of limbs.

**A/N I found it different writing the same story but from someone else's POV so it would be awesome if when you guys have read it, to let me know how it went and what I could, if anything to improve it! Thanks heaps again!**


End file.
